


See l Look For You In The Morning

by BrokenEvilRegal



Series: Swan Queen Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week-Day 2 Faking it. A quick take on 3B  where they pretend to fake it but find that they really are'nt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See l Look For You In The Morning

Emma 12:45 : Hey

Regina 12:51:Hey

Emma 12:53 :U ok? ???

Regina 12:54: I'm fine.

Emma stared at her phone, considering her next message. She had been unable to sleep, deciding to text the reason for her current insomnia and wasn't surprised to find her awake as well .She had introduced them today, Regina and Henry. Not as mother and son but as the Mayor and though Regina said she was okay she knew this wasn't completely true and couldn't help but worry. 

Emma 01:03: You wanna talk? 

Regina stared at the message surprised that she actually did want to talk, needed to. The earlier events that evening had left her feeling like whatever left of her world was crumbling around her. 

Regina 01:11: What about Henry? 

Emma 01:13: I can ask Granny and Ruby to keep an eye out.

Regina 01:17: Thank you.

When Emma got to the mansion Regina was already at the door, face free of makeup, in pajamas and barefoot. It was easy to forget how small the other woman actually was. 

It didn't slip either of them that not too long ago Emma would never have seen Regina out of her usual attire. 

Stepping through the door and closing it behind herself she turned to face the other woman.

"You okay? "

That was all it took two little words and what little semblance of control Regina had left was gone. When she spoke tears already on her cheeks, her voice breaking on that one little word.

"No". 

Emma pulled her into her arms, her tears quickly soaking Emma's shirt. They stood like that for a while Emma rubbing soothing circles on Regina's back as she cried. When her tears topped,Regina pulled back a bit, Emma’s arms still around her.The look of concern,and something else Regina couldn’t quite figure out sent a whole new rush of emotion through her. 

As Emma looked at Regina cheeks wet and eyes red from crying she realised that she never wanted to see her like this ever again. Wiping the tears from Regina's cheeks she made a promise to herself to fix this.

SQSQSQSQSQ

The sun was already rising when Emma left. They had talked until they fell asleep on Regina's couch.Emma had woken with Regina in her arms. She had stirred a bit when Emma threw a blanket over her, and was still asleep when Emma left a note inviting her to breakfast with herself and Henry. 

When Emma got back Henry was already up." Hey kid just went for an early run. "

"Okay" 

"I invited the mayor to breakfast with us.Cool? "

“Yeah sure.”something was definitely up his mother dropping everything to suddenly bring him to a town he’d never heard her speak about where everyone seemed to know them.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The trio sat in Granny’s ,as he watched the two women Henry was sure he had a pretty good idea to the reasons behind his mother's actions. 

"So Henry I have some things to do with my...with Mary Margaret and David today"

"And I get to spend the day at the inn again. "

"Actually. I was wondering if you'd like to take a tour of the town with me?"Regina asked .

This would be the perfect opportunity to see if his suspicions were right. "Awesome. "

They spent most of the day around Storybrooke, now taking a walk through the park.Henry talking about life in New York. 

"So how do you know my mom? "

"We, it's complicated" caught off guard by Henry's question, "I think that is something Emma has to answer."

"Did you two used to date or something? "

"What? No" Regina answered, clearly flustered by the question. "

" its just that Walsh proposed"

"Walsh? "

"Yeah, mom was dating him and then he proposed and now she says thats over. Now we're here.at firsy I thought it eas cause of Killian but she doesn't seem to like him like that.And she keeps asking what I think of you and I can ser you like each other so I thought" trailing off. 

"Did you like him? " 

"I liked that he made mom happy . It would have been nice having another person at the dinner table."

Regina wishes she could tell him about all the family he does have.   
"One day you'll look around and you'll have more family than you know what to do with. 

SQSQSQSQSQ

The two womeun sat in Regina's study. "So how did things go with Henry today?"Emma asked,taking a sip from her glass.

“He asked if we were dating.”

Emma almost choked on her drink. “What!”

"He said you were seeing someone so when you left after he proposed, Henry assumed it was because of someone here. He thought it was Hook but that is clearly one sided so he assumed it was me for since you wanted us to spend time together. "

"He does have a good point" Emma answered. "If we were dating or rather if he thinks we are we could both protect him until he gets his memory back without him getting suspicious ."

"Well considering your previous suitors im definitely a step up."Regina answered with a teasing smirk. 

"Normally I would argue with you but Walsh turned out to be a flying monkey. But seriously I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." 

Regina took a minute to gather her thoughts. "This seems the best way to keep our son safe and I wouldn't be stuck with you for long".

"Hey" Emma replied to the teasing jab " You could do a lot worse than the Savior "

SQSQSQSQSQ

They can't help but wonder if Henry with his memory would be as happy if they were together. He's walking ahead of them as they try to ignore how easy it is to hold hands while their son runs ahead of them. Her parents are the only other people who know they're faking it.but Regina doesn't miss the curious glances Snow keeps giving them. 

"I couldn't find any clues at the farmhouse, and there hasn't been any sign of Neal. ."

"I want to take a look. This time for any magical hints to what she's up to. 

They are in front the inn now. "Just be careful Regina. " Emma says, placing a soft peck on Regina's cheek . "Good luck"

 

SQSQSQSQSQ

When Emma knocks on the door of her parents apparent Regina answers the door. "Neal's dead.   
And this time its Emma who is falling into Regina's arms. As she leads Emma up to her old room she glances back at David who's watching them."

I'll go get him ."he says answering her unasked question.

Regina listens as Emma tells her everything, about having to separate him from his father. About Zelena being the witch.   
"He told me to find my Tallahassee"

And Regina finds herself telling about Daniel. About the stables and love again. And they grieve the loss of first loves. 

When Emma gets up to clean up she turns back to Regina. The words dying on her lips. 

"I'll still be here when you're done. " Regina says with a reassuring smile. And she is.  
When Emma lies down she wraps a protective arm around her. Humming an old lullaby she used to sing to Henry. 

When Snow walks past the room a few hours later they are both asleep. 

SQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina went crashing through the clock tower Emma's heart skipped a beat. That night they'd rather not be apart so Henry is asleep in the guest room.Regina having disguised his old room as a broom closet .

They are back in Regina's study, other than Henry, Emma is probably the only other person who gets to see Regina like this. Curled up on the couch in pjs face bare . She keeps finding herself staring at her. 

"What? " Regina asks, catching Emma staring at her. 

"So you have a sister, who tried to rip your heart,but you never bring your heart to a witch fight. It's safe though. Your heart? "

"Yes. " Regina answered. And I need your help making sure it stays that way." An elegant wooden box appearing in her hand as she speaks.

"Is that your. .. "Emma's voice barely above a whisper." What can I do? "

"So far Zelena has been able to get past my spells." Regina continued to explain about a variation of the spell she'd used to protect Henry's heart. 

"Are you sure? " 

"Emma I trust you". 

Kneeling in front of Regina, Emma took the box in her hand, lifting the lid to reveal Regina's heart. With the utmost reverence for what she was doing. She took the heart in her hand, surprisingly warm, glowing red and black. Looking up as Regina met her eyes she placed Regina's heart where it belonged. She felt a rush of warmth as she finished the last of Regina's instructions.

Regina gasped as Emma removed her hand, which she took in her own, the other she placed on Emma's cheek, their foreheads touching.

They stayed like that for a while until Emma spoke quietly  
"I was so scared I'd lose you today."

Closing the small gap between them Regina placed a soft kiss on the side of Emma's lips.   
"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me " .


End file.
